


Nada es mas aterrador que este sentimiento.

by Maiucha



Category: Soccer - Fandom, Sports RPF
Genre: Argentina National Team, M/M, World Cup 2010, español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiucha/pseuds/Maiucha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En honor al cumpleaños de Lio que fue celebrado durante la Copa del Mundo en el 2010. Un escena un poco bizarra celebrando el sentido del humor de dos compañeros de cuarto. Completamente irreal, por supuesto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nada es mas aterrador que este sentimiento.

**Author's Note:**

> (para lau y para nadi)

_Ya dijo que no es su psicólogo ni su hermano mayor._

 _Y ayer, por las dudas, aclaró que tampoco es su “padre”._

 _-Verón para Olé._

 

 

 

Son pasadas las doce y Lio sabe que debería estar durmiendo, pero no puede. Se le mezcla la ansiedad que deja afuera cuando entra a la cancha, porque en algún momento tiene que tenerla, con la emoción infantil que desde siempre le causa el día de su cumpleaños. Se ríe contra la almohada, bajito, para no despertar a Verón. Se ríe porque no sabe bien que más hacer.

 

Su celular sonó dos veces, dos mensajes de texto – uno de mamá, otro del Kun. Mamá no puede dejar de ser la primera en saludarlo, aunque seguro le costó mantenerse despierta y hubiese preferido un llamado, respeto las reglas de "dejarlo dormir" y solo mando un mensaje que le prometía hablar mañana. El Kun, por su parte, es como Lio en estas cosas y seguro que desde las once tenía preparado el mensaje para mandárselo.

 

Messi da vueltas en la cama para conciliar sueño, no está del todo cansado y sabe que mañana entrenan liviano, no le preocupa que se retrase su hora de dormir un poco esta vez. Se lo merece, dirían algunos. A Lio no le gusta hablar de merecimientos.

 

"Deja de moverte o me voy a levantar y te voy a atar a la cama con cinturones, te lo juro." La voz de Sebastián no suena para nada dormida y en lugar de asustar a Lio le causa una carcajada.

 

"No te rías, yo no me reiría" amenaza de nuevo Verón.

 

Lio piensa un segundo y se da vuelta, en la oscuridad de la pieza donde apenas distingue sombras a pesar de haber tenido los ojos abiertos por un rato ya, se pone de frente a la cama de Verón y se pregunta si Sebastián está mirando en su dirección o si tiene la vista en algo más.

 

"No trajiste tantos cinturones" sentencia finalmente Messi, serio.

 

"Puedo improvisar" se excusa Verón.

 

Lio vuelve a sonreír pero no dice nada más, mira la zona donde asume que esta Verón y espera, tiene ganas de agregar un '¿no me tenes que decir nada?' pero no lo hace, quiere que la brujita se acuerde solo.

 

"¿Te vas a quedar quieto?"

 

"Siempre te quejas de cómo duermo, antes porque ronco mucho, ahora porque me muevo… ¡es imposible ser tu compañero de habitación!"

 

Lio no lo ve pero se imagina la sonrisa en la cara de Verón y por el tono cuando él le responde sabe que no se equivoca, "roncas mucho" dice primero, "y hoy estás particularmente inquieto" reitera la idea, "así que es imposible ser _tu_ compañero de habitación."

 

"Al menos no me quejo" reclama Lio y el puchero le sale automático por lo que se alegra un poco de que estén a oscuras.

 

"¡Te quejaste al diario de que me levanto temprano!"

 

"¡Pero es verdad!"

 

"Tus ronquidos también."

 

Lio esta en silencio un segundo o dos, "mañana voy a decir públicamente que me trataste de atar a la cama."

 

"La gente no podrá culparme, es una explicación simple si les digo que te moves para dormir tanto como cuando estás en la cancha."

 

"Exagerado" responde Lio con un fingido suspiro de agotamiento, y en seguida agrega, "¿eso también te lo da la vejez?"

 

"¡Muy bien, ya está, agotaste mi paciencia!" responde Verón y Lio siente en el silencio de la pieza ahora que no hablan como se mueve la cama de Sebastián cuando él se está levantando, como corre las sábanas casi y como sus pies se apoyan en el suelo. Lo escucha caminar y se agarra fuerte de las sábanas y planea sacar su almohada pronto mientras se prepara para recibir un almohadonazo. 

 

No pasa, es más Lio escucha como los pasos el lugar de acercarse a la cama se alejan de ella. Siente el ruido de la puerta y le da la duda si es la del baño o la del armario; se pregunta por un segundo exactamente cuántos cinturones trajo la bruja pero sabe que es una idea estúpida y bizarra y la desecha enseguida.

 

Deja de escuchar cosas en general de un momento a otro, "¿Seba?" se preocupa; pero no hay respuesta, Lio casi que lo quiere mandar a la mierda.

 

"Sebastián, en serio" dice y no tiene ni edad (¿que son 23 al lado de 35?) ni autoridad para decirlo.

 

"En serio ¿qué?" lo asusta de pronto la voz de Verón, que suena mucho más cerca de lo que Lio calculó que estaría.

 

"¡La puta madre, no hagas eso!"

 

"No eras tan mal hablado vos, che"

 

"Es el fútbol" se ríe Messi, y se mueve un poco a un lado, el opuesto del que vino la voz de Verón por si él quiere sentarse.

 

Sebastián no lo hace per se, pero Lio siente como el colchón sede ante el peso de alguien que se apoya. Lio se acomoda un poco, no sabe porque pero lo hace, se endereza apenas en la cama y mira a donde esta Verón sin darse mucha cuenta de nada, salvo de que está cerca.

 

"¿Cómo me ibas a atar?" pregunta, con la inocencia que lo caracteriza en su tono.

 

Verón se ríe con honestidad y Lio también termina riéndose, no le dura tanto el intento de seriedad.

 

"A ver…" Lio no sabe cómo pero Verón no le erra a sus brazos cuando los busca; claramente los ojos de la bruja se acostumbran mejor a la oscuridad.

 

Verón fuerza las manos de Lio contra la cama y hace que el más joven se vuelva a recostar, mueve los brazos hasta acomodárselos a los costados y Lio recién ahí dimensiona lo cerca que está Sebastián, cuando casi lo tiene encima.

 

"Las manos acá a los lados" le explica, "y los pies uno de cada borde, por los tobillos. Ves, ni necesito tantos cinturones."

 

"¿Seba?" la voz de Lio es un hilo finito, finito.

 

"¿Qué?"

 

"¿Me vas a decir feliz cumpleaños?"

 

"No" sentencia Verón, "no me gusta decirlo después de las doce, para mí todavía no es el día de tu cumpleaños."

 

"Pero a Masche y a Javi y al Kun les—" Lio no termina la frase, _por supuesto que no lo hace_ , la boca de Verón se lo impide. Lo agarra desprevenido, con los labios ya separados, y se mete ahí como si tuviese permiso y derecho. A Lio no le molesta, lo sorprende del mismo modo que lo sorprendería un gol, un lindo gol – cuando sabes que algo va a pasar, porque tiene que pasar, pero que se hace desear tanto que la parte más negativa de vos lo pone en duda.

 

Es un beso y nada más, labios atrapados entre sí; a Lio lo distrae que Sebastián todavía le sostiene las manos en juego y lo pone nervioso (de la mejor manera) sentir tan fuerte y tan cerca el calor que sale del cuerpo de Verón, el olor, el sentimiento. El beso va a terminarse, Lio lo siente, porque un poquito de aire frío, aire que no sale de la boca de Verón, le roza las comisuras. Él no quiere que pase eso, y levanta un poco la cabeza, acerca del todo de nuevo las bocas y casi podría decirse que este beso se lo da él a la bruja. Le gusta esa idea, le gusta de modo que lo hace sonreír y sus labios se curvan contra los de Verón, que seguro no entiende nada pero que por las dudas también sonríe, hasta que deja de hacerlo porque mueve la boca un poco y hace avanzar el beso, hacerlo más de verdad, menos casto, más rico. Eso también le gusta a Lio, que se deja besar porque Verón sabe lo que hace, porque tiene experiencia, porque tiene labios rasposos y traviesos, que besan como hablan – con intención y determinación y como se nota que sabe lo que está haciendo (casi tan bien como cuando juega al fútbol).

 

Al final, Sebastián rompe el beso, y está tan oscuro que a Lio no le da vergüenza el sonido de decepción (una mezcla de respiración frustrada y de gemido) que deja sus labios. La respuesta es una risita suave del más grande, que le suelta los brazos mientras le confiesa, "estaba incómodo."

 

Lio se ríe sin descaro, y lo pica en la pierna que es lo que siente más cerca, "viejo" le dice.

 

"Vos también estás llegando ahí" le advierte Verón, pero a Lio parece no importarle, solo sigue picándole la pierna, dos o tres veces más, y de repente cambia la acción por un pellizco chiquito.

 

Verón no se queja, se ríe y le atrapa la mano, "quieto" reta, y en seguida "y a dormir."

 

"¡Pero no me puedo dormir!" se queja Lio, "así empezó el problema."

 

"No, el problema empezó cuando se me ocurrió estar de acuerdo con Diego en compartir pieza con vos…" Verón suspira, rendido, "correte."

 

"¿A dónde?"

 

"En la cama _Lionel_ , que no entro si no."

 

Lio se corre y sonríe, abre las sábanas un poco también y se siente estúpido e infantil porque la mueca no se le va de la cara, pero no le importa. Siente como el colchón vuelve a moverse y en seguida el cuerpo de Sebastián esta cerca, pegado, enseguidita del suyo.

 

"A ver, vení, eso es tristísimo" Lio lo escuchar quejarse, pero podría jurar que no se siente así, y cuando lo rodea por los hombros y lo atrae hacia él confirma su sospecha.

 

Verón no huele a nada en particular y a la vez, huele a todo. La piel de su cuello, destino más cercano que tiene Lio, se siente tibia y con un dejo de ducha reciente, se siente tentadora – Lio la toca con el borde de sus dedos mientras acomoda todo su cuerpo contra el de Sebastián.

 

"¿Qué haces?"

 

"Nada" responde Lio y es verdad, porque se queda así quieto, con las yemas de los dedos contra el cuello de Sebastián, casi puede sentirle el pulso y por alguna razón eso le gusta un poco, casi que lo calienta. Se ríe.

 

"¿Qué pasa?" presiona Verón, todo preguntas y nada más de movimientos.

 

"Me estoy acomodando" explica Lio.

 

"Si te empezas a mover me voy…"

 

"No" dice y levanta un segundo la cabeza, le toca la mejilla con los labios en una suerte de beso antes de volver a su posición original, "ya no me muevo más."

 

Lio no tiene idea quien se quedó dormido primero, asume que fue él.

 


End file.
